Ma Belle Evangeline
by TheSwankyPickle
Summary: Who was Evangeline? What was it that made Evangeline so beautiful? Why was it that Ray is so entranced by her and was loyal to her until the day he died? This may shed some light on the subject. RayXEvangeline Gonna be sad, just a warning for you


_**Okay... This is my attempt to quell my mad feels for this movie and how I want to share my feels with the world. I'm not sure if anyone else had already written ths idea, but this is my rendition of it~ :D Please leave your opinions and what-not! I really like to hear what my readers are thinking~**_

_Crunch!_ That was the sound that Dr. Facilier's foot made as it came to pavement of the graveyard. That _Crunch! _ was the sound of a firefly being crushed beneath the foot of an evil voodoo witchdoctor. That _Crunch!_ was the sound that spelled out the end for that firefly. The evil voodoo witchdoctor, now free of the little pest, ran off to find the small lady frog that held his medallion. He knew that the bug wouldn't serve as a problem any longer.

Ray lay on the pavement, his small body broken and in pain. His arms were mangled, his wings were limp, and his once big glowing butt was so crushed that it just flickered when he attempted to get it to light. That man had one heavy foot. Ray tried to move. He needed to help his friends. But when he tried to do something as small as lift his tiny little finger, a searing pain traveled across his skin. The pain lasted a second or two before mellowing throughout his body.

He could feel his little heart heavily beating through his chest, and with each beat, he felt the pain growing. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything about his agony. He could barely even turn his head without a great deal of suffering. All he could do is sit and think. His body went limp as he thought to himself. It was at that moment that Ray the firefly knew he was going to die tonight.

He lay on the ground for a little while, thinking about his life, as most of the dying do. He remembered back through the days of his life and thought over all the decisions he ever made. He looked up at the sky, where his beloved Evangeline looked down on him. She didn't say anything, as usual, but she looked over him, shining as bright as ever. To Ray, her beauty was unmatched.

"Oh Evangeline…" Ray sighed. "I don' tink I'm long fo' dis world.. Mah big butt ain't glowin' like it should… And my body is hurtin' real bad…" She just twinkled as he spoke, listening as always. He looked down on his crushed body. He never wanted his sweet Evangeline to see him the way that he was now, defeated, weak, and unable to protect her, but all the same, her company made this agony less than it would be. "I'm glad you're here with me, Evangeline. You always been able to make me strongeh' than I could be.…" He took in a sharp breath of air and winced at the pain of his broken body. His arms and legs were screaming with pain, but he kept it inside, for Evangeline's sake. He didn't want to show her that he was suffering.

"Do you remembah te' day we met, Evangeline?" He mumbled. "You shined as beautifully as you do now." The day that Ray had fallen in love with Evangeline, was a day that started out like any other in the Bayou.

The sun shined through Ray's window on this bright morning in the bayou. He rubbed his eyes as he awoke to his Gramma Ma calling him. For ever since he could remember, Ray had lived with his Gramma Ma. She was a sassy old gal. You never knew what she was going to do.

"RayRay! Cousin Boudreaux be looking fo' you!" She called, her scratched elderly voice echoing through their little log home.

"Got it, Gramma Ma!" Ray called back, as he ran out of his small log. It wasn't much, but it was all he needed for his Gramma Ma and himself. That's all Ray ever needed, anyway; Just enough.

He saw Cousin Boudreaux flying through the swamp nearby, his rear blinking behind him. Cousin Boudreaux was a chubby firefly; it was no surprise that he had a habit of overeating. The chubby firefly flew over, his little wings bringing him over as fast as he could.

"Raymon'!" Cousin Boudreaux called, flying over. By the time he was close enough to speak to Ray at a normal volume, he was out of breath. "Are you… Going to Lulu's Birthday Tonight?" Lulu wasn't a firefly, but was part of the clan anyway. She spent part of her life down in Treeport, then came down to the Bayou to life with the fireflies.

"Come on, Raymon'! Lulu be bringing some of her Treeport Friends too! You might jus' find yo'self a gal." Cousin Boudreaux already had himself a girl. Her name was Mimi. She didn't like Ray much, but she loved Cousin Boudreaux, despite his size.

"I dunno, Cousin Boudreaux…" Ray never really wanted to get himself a girl. Seeing the way Mimi was most of the time, it didn't seem worth it. Maybe she only acted the way she did when Ray was around, but a gal always seemed to be a big mess of trouble. His Gramma Ma was just enough for him. Just Enough. It was at that moment that Cousin Boudreaux gave you his look, but not just any look. It was his "Please don't make me cry" look. It was also a look that Ray had never been able to say 'no' to, even when they were just little grubs. Ray let out a large sigh before succumbing to 'the look'. "Okay Okay Cousin Boudreaux, I'll go.."


End file.
